Caballero vampiro
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Una cosa lleva a la otra. Como un juego de ajedrez. Debes saber jugar bien tus piezas o perderás lo más importante. Kaname one-shot


Caballero vampiro.

Sumary: Una cosa lleva a la otra. Como un juego de ajedrez Debes saber jugar bien tus piezas o perderás lo más importante.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Soy propiedad de Hino Matsuri autora de "Vampire Knight"

* * *

Honestamente me tiene harta el mal trato que se le está dando a este personaje en los fanfics. Quitándole su porte y galantería lo pintan como un patán y un imbécil para que su rival se luzca. Espantoso, es la palabra para tal falta de respeto. Así que considerando eso he decidido escribir este one-shot. Pues personalmente es Kaname uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Además este escrito es un regalo para una persona que amo con mucha fuerza, yo sé lo mucho que se identifica con el vampiro Kuran, la verdad quería terminar la historia el mismo día de su cumpleaños, pero bueno la sí-vida es una mal nacida y se comió todo mi tiempo. Tú sabes quién eres, estás consiente del gran espacio que ocupas en mi corazón y también sabes que espero que te guste tu regalo (súper atrasado….)

Ahora sí, no los distraigo más. Disfruten todos del fic.

* * *

La noche estaba especialmente oscura cuando él miró por la ventana, el silencio era tan lúgubre que te lastimaba los tímpanos "perfecta" fue lo que pensó él para describir aquella noche.

Se dirigió hasta su taburete y sostuvo una fina copa de cristal que contenía vino blanco entre sus delgados dedos, sacó de su bolsillo dos tabletas de sangre artificial y las disolvió en el líquido que de inmediato se tornó de un rojo intenso; observó con desdén su copa y le dio un trago. El sabor no era malo y le refrescaba la garganta, además cumplía su función principal: nutrirle y mantenerle con vida. Más aún era imposible comparar aquel sabor prefabricado con el sabor genuino de la sangre emanando de un cuello. El cuello perfecto…

Llevó su mano libre hasta su sien, tratando de alejar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos y caminó hasta su tablero de ajedrez con la partida iniciada y sin fecha fija para finalizar. Él jugaba las piezas blancas pues, para su ego, ese color reflejaba el porte y la pureza que denotaba su sangre; del otro lado, las piezas negras, las jugaba su enemigo, aquel que aún no le mostraba su rostro y se ocultaba en las tinieblas, aquel enemigo que, sin saber, se movía con cautela y le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa y la colocó a un lado del tablero, entonces con esa misma mano sujetó a la reina blanca, esa fina pieza de porcelana a la que él le juró no alejar de su rey y salir ambos victoriosos de aquella cruzada. Entonces volvió a colocarla en su puesto inicial y dirigió su mirada hacia las piezas enemigas, aquel enemigo sólo había movido un caballo, un caballo que no podía tocar aunque quisiera, un caballo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su reino, de su reina. Lo odiaba, odiaba el hecho que no pudiese tocarlo sin llevarse en consecuencia a su soberana.

No sintió más remedio que sujetar de nuevo su copa y beber de ella, giró la silla que estaba frente a su tablero hacia el gran ventanal a sus espaldas y admiró el oscuro jardín principal de la academia, abrió sus ojos con detenimiento al divisar en uno de los pasillos la silueta femenina de Yuuki, su reina, ella patrullaba los pasillos con su entusiasmo y energía distintivos. El simple hecho de verla provocaba una vaga sonrisa en los fríos labios del vampiro, una sonrisa que no duró ni medio segundo cuando vio a lo lejos acercarse otra sombra, muy cerca de su reina, acechaba el caballo negro. Zero Kiryuu. Dio un último trago a su copa cuando vio que el caballo negro acorraló a su reina en uno de los pilares del pasillo y acarició su delgada mejilla, la furia que sintió provoco que rompiera entre sus dedos el delgado cristal del que estaba hecha la copa, cortando ligeramente su piel, no le tomó importancia.

—¿Kaname? —se escuchó nombrar por la voz de cierto fiel e incondicional rubio, le escuchó acercarse tranquilamente.

—La causa y el efecto, amigo mío —murmuró el sangre pura sin dejar d observar por la ventana—. No puedes mover una sola pieza sin pensar en cuál podría ser el próximo movimiento de tu contrincante. Mueve la pieza correcta y vencerás una batalla, mas no la guerra, mueve la incorrecta y puedes perderlo todo.

—Cuando veas una buena movida, busca una mejor.

Giró hasta su tablero para mover hacia delante, con cierto desprecio, aquel caballo negro. Su mente maldijo y giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Su acompañante se acercó junto a él, frente a la ventana.

—En algunas jugadas es necesario arriesgar para vencer —complementó Takuma al notar a Yuuki y Zero juntos—, sacrificar o al menos aparentar que se está dispuesto a sacrificar. Para así lograr predecir el próximo movimiento— ultimó Takuma y se acercó al tablero, colocó a la reina blanca peligrosamente cerca del caballo negro. Esperó la reacción de su amigo.

—Efectivamente, no hay esfuerzo sin sacrificio —respondió Kaname con algo de aclamación sujetando la fina pieza de porcelana entre sus dedos—, pero en definitiva la reina de esta partida no sufrirá ningún daño. Antes muere el rey —con esa sentencia colocó nuevamente a la reina cerca del rey.

Takuma sonrió satisfactoriamente. No había duda de que su amigo pensaba en cada movimiento desde mucho antes de iniciar la partida. El sangre pura volvió a asomarse por la ventana por un momento.

Kaname sonrió maliciosamente y giró de nuevo a su tablero. Takuma lo siguió con la mirada y observó a su amigo colocar a un peón blanco cerca del caballo negro, estorbándole el paso, la pieza negra retrocedió. "El peón es la causa más frecuente de la derrota" pensó. Volvió a mirar por la ventana buscando el porqué de aquel movimiento y notó a Aidou mofándose de Zero mientras éste apuntaba al cuello del vampiro con su revólver. El joven rubio suspiró con desgana y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Mejor iré a ver qué sucede ahora. Sólo una cosa más, Kaname —murmuró Takuma antes de cruzar la puerta—. En el Ajedrez, como en la vida, el adversario más peligroso es uno mismo, ayuda a tus piezas para que éstas te ayuden a ti. No las sacrifiques en vano.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se dedicó a observar atentamente la escena en el jardín. Takuma se apresuró a llegar al jardín donde con voz tranquila y sin sobresaltos apaciguó las aguas y Zero bajó su arma. Yuuki sólo miraba desconcertada siendo protegida por la espalda de Takuma. El alfil se acercó fortuitamente al caballo enemigo. Advirtiéndole que no tocase al peón.

—Siempre es mejor sacrificar a tu oponente —reflexionó Kaname al sujetar a aquel odioso caballo negro. Lo aprisionó en su mano buscando no romperlo y dirigió una mirada inquisidora hacia Zero, que caminaba furioso alejándose de aquel panorama.

Aidou se alejó por el otro lado, siendo acompañado por su primo, el joven rubio sólo se dedico a hablar sin ningún sobresalto con su pariente que lo escuchaba atentamente sin chistar. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Takuma se despidió cortésmente de Yuuki con una galante sonrisa y caminó de regreso al edificio. Kaname por fin se sintió relajado. De nueva cuenta tenía la vista de su reina sólo para él.

EL juego apenas empezaba, aún no se ganaba ni se perdía. El verdadero enemigo aún no mostraba su cara pero pronto lo haría. Al sangre pura le parecía injusto el hecho de pensar en sacrificar una pieza tan fina como lo era la reina con tal de ganar. No. Eso definitivamente no iba a pasar. El caballo negro podría formar parte, aunque no lo supiera, de la estrategia enemiga pero su gran apego a la reina blanca sería un factor que el rey blanco aprovecharía a su favor. Si así lograba mantenerla a salvo, valía la pena el sacrificio.

El vampiro se levantó de su asiento y dio una última mirada por la ventana. La silueta de aquella joven vivaz y alegre se alejaba apresuradamente. La ronda por esa noche había concluido. Por una noche más el rey mantenía a salvo a su reina. Desde la lejanía y sin poderla tocar. Pero a salvo.

Más que un rey su ego lo condecoraba como un caballero. El caballero vampiro.

FIN.


End file.
